thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
There's A Way
This is the forty-sixth episode of Die Another Day. Story Tori and Joselyn walk through the woods. “Are my parents really alive?” Tori asks. “Yes, Tori, they are,” Joselyn answers. They eventually arrive at a campsite, where Tori sees two familiar faces. Her eyes start to swell with tears. “It’s our daughter,” Sarah says. Tori then runs up to her parents and she tightly hugs them. “I thought that you were dead,” Tori says, “Why did you leave me?” “We were placed into witness relocation. The ski accident was just a coverup,” David answers. “Where’s Abigail?” Sarah asks. “She didn’t make it,” Tori answers. Joselyn, David, and Sarah felt sadness when they heard of the news of Abigail Miller’s death. “You can stay here if you want,” David says, “I would like having my girl back in my life.” “I’ll stay here,” Tori replies. “That’s great. We already saved a tent for you in hopes that you would one day find us,” Sarah states. “Awesome,” Tori replies. That night, Tori slept peacefully. She was awoken by the sound of footsteps. She exited her tent and saw a man. “Give me all your supplies!” the man shouts. She knew based on that comment and his appearance that he was a raider. Tori screams. David woke up. “You messed with the wrong little girl,” David says. David then grabbed a knife and he stabbed the raider in the neck. The raider then collapsed to the ground dead. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” David asks. “No, he didn’t,” Tori answers. “Good. You should go back to bed,” David replies. Tori ran back inside her tent and she happily went to bed. The next day, Tori awoke to the sight of her family sitting at the campfire just having fun and telling stories. Tori sat next to Joselyn. “So, we were going on the beach one day. Tori was smiling happily in the back seat. She was 3, so that was to be expected. We got to the beach, and me and David decided to relax while Tori happily played on the beach. Tori was so cute swimming and splashing around. Joselyn was also there, and she decided to play with Tori and some other kids. I walked over to take pictures while David was laying down. A few minutes later, I heard David screaming and when I ran over to him I saw him being attacked by a bunch of crabs,” Sarah says as she tells a story. “Don’t bring that up,” David replies, “I find it a humiliation.” Tori and Joselyn laugh. “Lighten up,” Sarah replies, “It’s supposed to be fun.” Carlos walks up to the camp through the field. “Nice campsite you have here,” Carlos states. “Thanks,” Sarah replies. “So, this is your family, Tori?” Carlos asks. “Yes. This is my family,” Tori answers. “Why are you guys camping out here in tents?” Carlos asks. “We don’t care for groups. They’ll fall anyways. We prefer to stay out here and remain with the ones we love,” David answers. “That’s good. Family is one of the most important things in this world,” Carlos says. “I know it is. I would be nothing without my family,” David replies. “Same here,” Sarah replies. “So, Tori, are you going to stay here, or are you going to come back with us?” Carlos asks. “I’m gonna stay here and be with my family,” Tori answers. “I’m fine with that,” Carlos replies. Carlos walks back to the HQ. “Is Tori coming back?” Nolan asks. “She wants to stay with her family. And, I’m OK with that,” Carlos answers. “Tori’s not coming back?” Kari asks as tears start to form in her eyes. “As I said, she wants to stay with her family,” Nolan answers. Kari then starts to cry. Chrissa walks over to Kari to comfort her. Nolan walks up to Carlos. “Is Kari still getting training?” Nolan asks. “Yes, the better question is, what will happen to Tori?” Carlos answers. “I bet her parents will eventually teach her,” Nolan answers. Izzy is distracted playing Pokemon: Fire Red on his Gameboy Advance while Casey walks up to Ben. “I thought Johnny and all of them will be back by now,” Casey says, “Where are they?” “I don’t know. They’ve been gone for quite a long time,” Ben answers. “It’s starting to get suspicious. They’re not answering to any of our radio conversations,” Chrissa states. “I’m with you 100%,” Ben replies. “Do you think that Systrike might have captured them?” Nolan asks. “That’s certainly a possibility, but we can’t rule anything out,” Ben answers. “I don’t like this. Not one bit,” Casey says. “I know Casey,” Chrissa replies, “You just need to be a strong boy.” “I am,” Casey replies. “I think that they were captured,” Izzy states, “What other explanation is there for their absence?” “That’s just horrifying to hear,” Ben replies, “But, I believe you’re right, Izzy.” “Will they be okay?” Kari asks. “I think that they will be,” Chrissa answers. “We just need to keep the children safe,” Carlos says. “I know that, Carlos,” Ben replies. “Sooner or later, the kids won’t need to be protected anymore. We need to get them ready for that point,” Chrissa states. “I know that,” Ben replies, “That’s why I’m letting Kari get firearm training at all.” Out of nowhere, they hear gunshots coming in the direction of the camp. “TORI!” Ben shouts. “Let’s go!” Chrissa shouts. Chrissa, Ben, and Carlos ran out in the direction of the gunfire. They come across an empty campsite with some bullet holes in the trees. “Everyone’s gone,” Carlos states. “What happened?” Ben asks. “There are some signs of a struggle, but it looks like no one was killed or injured,” Carlos answers. They eventually find a discarded firearm bearing the Systrike insignia. “Looks like Systrike captured Tori’s family,” Chrissa states. “Let’s go find them. Carlos, head back to the base. You and Nolan should protect the kids,” Ben states. “Thank you, and good luck,” Carlos replies. Carlos walks back to the HQ while Ben and Chrissa depart to find Tori’s family and the other captured survivors. Cast *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Casey *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Joselyn Palestina *Carlos *David Miller *Sarah Miller Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of David Miller. (In Present Day) *First appearance of Sarah Miller. (In Present Day)